1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for generating a media data bitstream, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a media data bitstream that contains data regarding at least one syntax element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media data, such as video and/or audio signals, is compressed and encoded according to various compression encoding methods so that the media data can be more easily stored or transmitted. In general, compression encoding is performed in such a way that video and/or audio signals are expressed using syntax elements.
For example, a video signal is compressed and encoded by dividing the video signal into several blocks, each block having a predetermined size, and by generating a syntax element of a motion vector, a syntax element of an encoding mode, and a syntax element of a pixel value, with respect to each of the blocks.